mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BulletRefutation/K-a-K- Kabrana
Kabrana is a female character making her first appearance in Shokan Strike. She appears to be Quan Chi's sister. She was also rumoured to be in MK2011, but was cut out. Appearance Kabrana looks similar to Kitana (MK2011), except her dress is black and hair hair is a French Plait. Her hair is dark brown and her skin is 10% paler than Mileena. She has a tattoo of the Brotherhood of Shadow symbol and Lin Kuei symbol printed on her back. Biographies As a being of the Netherrealm and sister of Demon, Quan Chi, she determines to rule Outworld and killing the Emperor. She killed Kitana after betraying her during the events of MK Armageddon. She is currently the assassin of Shao Kahn in search of Shinnok's sacred Amulet. Showing her loyalty to Kahn, she also has a side to aid the Lin Kuei to exterminate Sub-Zero and the remainders of the Shirai Ryu! After learning of Kahn's victory. Kabrana informed her allies. After the past vision, Kabrana was back to her half-demon self. She then allied with Raiden and Fujin, unwillingly, sent to ally with them by Shao Kahn and hypnotise them to work for her emperor. She then became powerful with her new power. Kabrana learnt of Shao Kahn's defeat and took revenge on Kang and killed him. She then emerged victorious and ruled Outworld alongside Kahn! Moves Special Moves Demon Shove: Kabrana shoves her opponent hardly, knocking them off balance. **The enhanced version adds a sweep kick Fireball: Throws a fireball at the opponent. **Adds 2 more fireballs. 3 more if in the air. Demonic Teleport: Teleports, then punches the opponent's head. **Does 2 teleports, each punching the opponent on the head. Ground Slam: Similar to Jax's ground pound, except, she does it 3 times. **Jumps 1 time for every ground pound. Demon's Touch: She jumps into the air and stomps on the opponent's head. **Adds a punch before the head stomp Fiery Demon: Does a flip-kick on the opponent, then a flying kick. **Adds a cartwheel kick at the end. Spinnin' Fury: Pulls out her knives and spins around until the opponent he/she is hit 3 times. **Stabs the opponent in the chest before and after the spin. Fatalities *'Demonic Torture:' Does 10 flips kicks, which sends an organ out each kick. Then rips off the head. *'Axe Slice:' Uses the axe to slice every body part, which sends them flying. *'Demonic Fear:' She pulls out her Axe and stabs the opponent in the heart vertically, then rotates it, creating a hole in the chest. After, she grabs the legs and pulls them, slicing the body in half. Endings Story Form Betraying Quan Chi, Kabrana hunted for Kitana's corpse to kill it even more. She encountered Sareena, who told her that Liu Kang had revived the soul of Kitana. Kabrana hunted for Liu Kang and killed him and Kitana. Kitana's soul was then possessed by Kabrana, and Kitana, was her slave. Film Form Kabrana: Shang, I want to kill Quan Chi. Shang Tsung: As much as I would agree, but why would you want to do such a thing to your brother, Kabrana? Kabrana: I want his throne of Outworld. Shao Kahn is dead. Quan Chi is the ruler now. I declare myself as Queen of Outworld! Shang Tsung: We'll kill him at dawn! Kabrana: *bows and leaves* Sareena: Queen Kabrana! Kitana and Liu Kang are alive. They're at the Wu Shi Academy. Kabrana: How would you know, Sareena? Sareena: I.... I saw them teleporting. It may be an illusion, but I am sure it would be the two! Kabrana: Teleport me there, Sareena! Sareena: Yes, my queen! *opens portal and Kabrana walks through* *At Wu Shi Academy* Kitana: *training with Liu Kang, and get hit* Nice hit, Liu. Liu Kang: That wasn't me, Kitana. It i- *sees Kabrana* KITANA! LOOK OUT! Kabrana: *stabs Kitana and Liu Kang* Fools... *ressurects Kitana and puts her under mind-control* You will follow my orders.... Kitana! Character Relationships *Childhood friend of Kitana and Cyrax. *Sister of Quan Chi. *Betrayed Kitana and killed her and Liu Kang. *Unwillingly assisted Quan Chi and willingly assisted Shao Kahn in retrieving Shinnok's amulet. *Aided the Lin Kuei in searching for Sub-Zero, but failed. *Defeated and nearly killed by Frost. *Lead of Brotherhood of shadow and ordered Kia and Jataaka to exterminate Sub-Zero. *Realised that it was Noob Saibot that was killed rather than the Younger Sub-Zero. *Allied with Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn to kill Quan Chi. *Witnessed Shao Kahn's death which was caused by Quan Chi. *Battled Frost (again), Rain and Scorpion and won. *Spared Scorpion, but killed the other 2. *Assigned Drahmin and Moloch to hunt for Quan Chi. *Rebuilt the Oni's land. *Fled to Earthrealm upon hearing of Drahmin and Moloch's death caused by Quan Chi. *Informed by Cyrax and Sareena about Kitana and Liu Kang being resurrected by 2 Edenian Army Generals. *Plotted a plan to defeat and kill Quan Chi with Shang Tsung. *Informed by Sareena as to where Kitana and Liu Kang were. *Killed Kitana and Liu Kang. Then put Kitana under hypnotism to do what Kabrana made her do. *Snuck into the Lin Kuei Temple with the assistance of Cyrax, Sareena and other Lin Kuei members. *Stole the Dragon Medallion, thinking it was Shinnok's Amulet from the Lin Kuei and gave it to Shinnok. *Sentenced to death by Shinnok for stealing the Dragon Medallion. *Killed by Quan Chi as her punishment. Alternate Timeline: *Allied with Fujin and Raiden, unwillingly. *Hypnotised them to work for Shao Kahn and was successful. *Learnt of Shao Kahn's death caused by Liu Kang. *Killed him and was notified of Shao Kahn's survival. *Murdered Sindel by the orders of Kahn and was proposed by him to be the Empress of Outworld. *Agreed and she was ruling Outworld. *Killed Kitana. *Lead of Brotherhood of shadow and ordered Kia and Jataaka to exterminate Sub-Zero. *Realised that it was Noob Saibot that was killed rather than the Younger Sub-Zero. *Allied with Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn to kill Quan Chi. *Snuck into the Lin Kuei Temple with the assistance of Cyrax, Sareena and other Lin Kuei members. *Stole the Dragon Medallion, thinking it was Shinnok's Amulet from the Lin Kuei. *Killed by Shinnok. Category:Blog posts